


A Night Out

by SummerOfRomance514



Series: Peter Parker/Reader [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Peter asks you to attend a fancy party. You two can’t hold back the tension anymore. You’re nervous, he’s nervous, but somehow you manage to drink, dance, and enjoy. This was bound to happen, it’s a bonus that it happened while you two both looked super hot.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was bitching about having to go to a fancy event with the Avengers and he was not overly excited. He was pacing around the living room of the apartment he shared with Ned. You and Ned tried to ease his nerves but were failing.

“Can you bring someone?” Ned asked as he watched Peter pace around the room.

“Yeah! Can you take Ned?” You wondered.

Peter shook his head, “Ned can’t be around the Avengers in public.” Ned nodded as he remembered freaking out after meeting the other members. You made a note to ask them to elaborate later.

“Then take Y/N.” Ned smiled as he looked at you. He knew you loved fancy parties and appreciated alone time with Peter. Ned was trying desperately to get the two of you together in hopes it would decrease the sexual tension the two of you had recently.

Peter stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at you. Your mouth hung open at the thought of getting to go to a high-class party with your current crush. “You up for it Y/N? It’s in a couple days.” He asked as he studied your face.

You nodded and smiled wide, “I just need to find a dress. I’m assuming it’s black tie.” Peter nodded and you jumped up to hug him. “Thank you Petey, I’m so excited.”

He watched you gather your things and leave in search of a dress. Ned was laughing on the couch and once the door was closed Peter swung around to glare at him.

“What am I going to do?” Peter asked as he flopped down next to Ned.

“Have fun. Enjoy the evening. Make a move…finally.” Ned sounded a little exhausted. He’d watched Peter slowly fall for you over the years and knew you were feeling a similar way. He was getting fed up with the slow torture you were putting each other through.

 

**

 

The night of the party arrived and you had been ready for half an hour. You’d been so worried about being late you overestimated your time and now you were standing in your foyer just waiting for Peter to arrive.

He’d told you to find a floor length black dress and you found a suitable and classic one for the evening. It was an off the shoulder gown made with floating chiffon. You swept your hair into a thoughtfully messy up do and paired the dress with your favorite sparkling earrings. The bangles on your wrist jingled as you fumbled with the simple black clutch. In order to not draw attention to yourself, you kept the makeup simple and elegant with a soft rose lip and only a dusting of highlighter.

You told Peter to text you to let you know when to come down and get in the car. It didn’t surprise you when he came up and knocked on your door instead.

“Peter, I told you I would meet you downstairs.” You sighed as you opened your door and came face to face with Peter in a tux and bow tie. His mouth fell open when he saw you and then it formed into a smile. He just stood there staring at you in shock.

“Hello?” You waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his trance, “Damn. I knew I looked good, didn’t know I looked “Make Parker Shut Up” good.” You poked his shoulder so he would step back and let you into the hallway so you could lock your door.

“You- You look really nice.” His voice was quiet as his eyes traveled up and down your body. You smiled and felt your face grow warmer with embarrassment. You took the arm he offered, “You clean up nice too Peter.”

He helped you into a nice black car that you assumed was owned by Stark. The driver pulled away and you honestly felt kind of like royalty. You turned to Peter who was still staring at you.

“Knock it off.” You scolded him before laughing.

“Sorry, you just look beautiful.” He blushed as his eyes met yours.

“Thank you. Now, before we get there, give me the details of this party?”

He quirked an eyebrow, “They don’t tell me much. Just told me to show up and look good.”

You nodded and relaxed a little, “Well you definitely look good. So now we just need to walk in.” He smiled and reached over to rest his hand over yours.

“Thanks for coming with me.” He murmured in the dark car. You sighed happily, “My pleasure.”

The rest of the ride was quiet and not overly exciting. As the car pulled up to the large venue you grew more nervous. Peter got out of his side and then walked around to help you out of the vehicle.

You clung to his arm as you were ushered into the large ballroom. Music played softly and you could hear the quiet chatter of the massive amount of people present. Peter walked the two of you straight to the bar and you were eternally grateful.

With drinks in hand, you and Peter looked around for someone familiar to talk to. You saw Stark from across the room and pointed. Peter grabbed your hand and you both slithered through the crowd.

“Parker!” Tony Stark’s loud voice rang out around you and it made you jump a little. “I see you brought a date.” He turned and looked at you with a skeptical gaze.

“Tony this is my friend Y/N.” Peter’s hand was resting lightly on your lower back and it was giving you goosebumps.

“Mr. Stark. It is an honor to meet you.” You held out a hand and relaxed when he smiled and took it in his.

“Y/N. Glad to see Peter has friends.” Stark smirked and then was being pulled in another direction. He shouted over his shoulder, “Enjoy the evening!”

Peter turned to you, “He’s not usually this preoccupied.” He let out a sigh and scanned the room again for someone else he knew.

Suddenly two large men came up behind him and flanked him on both sides. You smirked as one wrapped his arm over Peters shoulders and told him how good he looked. The man with a low man-bun smiled at you and then asked Peter who you were.

“I’m Y/N.” You answered for yourself. The men both smiled. The man-bun guy took a step closer to you and held out his hand, “I’m Bucky. I must say you look wonderful this evening Y/N.”

“Barnes, leave his date alone. I’m Sam by the way.” Sam smiled but still had his arm wrapped tightly around Peter. Peters face was a mix between an amused grin and a grimace.

“How do you know our dear Peter?” Sam asked as he finally released Peter and stepped closer to you. You were now standing in front of two very large and handsome men and you smiled.

“College.” You could see Peter trying to pry his way in between the two giants and when ever he tried to walk around them they swung their arm out. Neither party was putting up much of a fight but it was very humorous.

“Oh no, are you a nerd too?” Bucky asked with mock dread in his voice.

The men smiled at your laugh, “Yes, I think I am.”

Suddenly a voice behind made you jump and almost press yourself entirely against the two men. “What are you doing? Stop terrorizing this poor woman and let Parker have his date back.”

You turned around and looked up at the one and only Captain America. He was large and very handsome. Your voice caught in your throat and you forced your mouth closed.

“Steve—“ Bucky tried to explain but Steve interrupted him as he smiled down at you, “I’m sorry if my friends were being rude Miss. They like to rile Peter up and it seems like they’ve done a good job.”

“Oh no. They were fine. I would let them know if they went too far.” You sighed as the men nodded and Steve held out his hand, “Good to know. I’m Steve by the way.”

“Y/N.” You said with as much strength as you could while holding his large hand. His smile softened, “I’ve heard a lot about you Y/N. Glad to finally meet you.” This was surprising, no one else had known who you were. Maybe they did and they were just being nice but you blushed at the idea of Peter talking about you to superheroes.

Steve let go of your hand and focused his attention on the men behind you, “Let’s go get something to drink and find someone else to bother.” The two men groaned and you laughed.

“If you can’t find anyone then come back.” You chuckled out as you returned to Peter’s side and took in his flustered appearance. The three men laughed as they walked away from you. You turned towards Peter, “You talk about me with Captain America?”

He blushed, “Like once. I didn’t think he would even remember.” You touched his arm, “Well, I’m honored Petey.” You smiled and he rolled his eyes before shuffling the two of you to your table.

Dinner was served and you watched as many famous faces came to sit at the other seats around the table. Your favorites included Shuri and Natasha. Shuri was sat between two Wakanda warriors and Nat was alone sitting next to you. After Peter introduced you the table fell into easy conversation.

You only felt embarrassed at first when you informed Shuri that you loved her, despite never meeting. She was honored to hear that you had done some research and really truly respected her work. Nat was quiet and asked very structured and thoroughly thought out questions.

When dinner was done, a few speeches were given and you sat there awkwardly unsure what exactly was going on. Peter was growing restless and you reached over and put a hand on his knee to get it to stop bouncing under the table.

“Sorry.” He whispered but he started to panic more when your hand didn’t move. You kept it there to ground him. He stared down at your hand resting on his leg and only looked up again when Tony ended the speeches, “Dance. Enjoy. Thank you.”

The music started again a little louder and couples got up to dance. You looked at Peter and winked before standing up and holding your hand out, “Care for a dance?” He smiled and took your hand.

Neither of you knew what you were doing so you mimicked the couples around you. One hand was in his and the other rested on his shoulder. His hand on your hip was warm through the fabric of your dress and it made you crave more of his touch.

You looked into his deep brown eyes and wondered if he was feeling the same tension you were. You took a deep breath and then stepped a little closer to him. He swallowed as your chest brushed against his. Your fingers crawled up his shoulder to lightly graze his neck. You could feel his hand grow warmer in yours and it made you feel better about your hand sweating slightly.

He looked you in the eyes and searched for the words to ask, but they were weird and awkward so he stayed silent as you two swayed to the music. After two songs you were growing tired and bored. You leaned forward and pressed yourself fully against him. He closed his eyes as your fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck.

You wanted to rest your head against his chest but knew that your makeup would ruin his suit. His hand on your lower back started moving up and down in a soothing manner. You shivered when his fingers drew patterns down your spine. He grew bolder and let his hand rest on the swell of your ass.

You were torn out of your dreamy dancing by a voice, “Mind if I cut in there Parker?” It was Tony and Pepper who smiled at you and rolled her eyes over Tony’s shoulder. Peter reluctantly let you go and offered a hand to Pepper who took it and they swayed away.

Tony held out his hand and you took it with hesitation. The dance was formal and you knew he was staring at your face but you kept your eyes on a spot over his shoulder.

“So, Mr. Stark---“

“Tony.”

“So, Tony. Why are we dancing?” You asked as you finally made eye contact with him. He was handsome but you could see the damage just below the surface. You knew the stories and you read the news. Standing so close to him though, you knew he was a good man just trying his best.

“I wanted get to know you. Peter really seems to like you.” Tony’s words surprised you. He cleared his throat, “Don’t tell him it was me who told you, say it was Barnes.” You looked down at his bow tie and tried to process what he was saying.

“I’d hate to see him hurt.” He waited until you looked at him again, “How do I know you are trustworthy Y/N?”

You pursed your lips in thought and sighed, “I---I care about Peter. I’m not sure how to prove my worthiness. I’m not sure I’m worthy of such a great man.” You got lost in thought over how you could show Tony Stark that you deserved to be Peter’s friend and maybe even something more. You were only coming up with blanks.

He nodded and smiled, “I don’t believe that. I think you are good.” He looked away and quietly muttered, “Not like I have a file on you in my office or anything.”

You let out a long breath then smiled, “You had me all worried. I was really thinking you were trying to scare me away.” He laughed, “Good. It was working.”

The song ended and he stopped his movements and then let your hand go. He looked at you, “Hope to see you again, Y/N.” Tony nodded to someone behind you and then he turned and walked away.

When you spun around, Peter was standing much closer than you expected. His eyes were huge, “What did he say?”

You shrugged, “Nothing we just danced.” Peter was going to ask another question but then his face fell and he muttered an, “Oh no.”

“Y/N. Can Parker not keep up? Would you like to dance?” Bucky asked as Sam snickered behind him. You smiled warmly at him and debated your options. Peter looked sad as he said, “Go. Have a dance.”

Before you could even answer Bucky grabbed your hand and pulled you further onto the dance floor. He was bulkier than Peter and Tony and you didn’t react when his stiff metal arm rested on your hip. He was grinning wildly at Peter.

“Why do you tease him?” You asked in a voice you were shocked sounded just like your mother’s.

“It’s fun.” His eyes met yours and his cocky facade started to fade away as your eyes narrowed. “Why are you so worried about him?” He asked in a softer voice. 

“I care about Peter.” You poked his chest, “You two always rile him up and make him upset and then guess who gets to calm him down?”

Instead of the frown of shame you expected Bucky smiled, “Does his annoyance with me force you two together?”

“Is that the goal? Annoy him into insanity and maybe he’ll find a girl to unload his burden to.”

“Or into.” Bucky blushed as he looked away.

You rolled your eyes, “Gross.” You couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at your lips. “Does he really talk about me that much?” You asked. He shrugged and his lips curled into a grin. You stopped moving and he looked down at you with a furrowed brow.

“Thanks for the dance Bucky.” You quickly left him standing alone on the dance floor to find Peter talking to Sam. You were relieved to see him smiling. Sam pointed at you and asked, “Coming to the after party? It’s going to be fun!”

You looked at Peter and nodded, “I’m down if you are.” He nodded and then looked around, “What happened to Bucky?”

You shrugged, “He wasn’t as great dancer.” Your hand reached down and found his. He smiled and gave your hand a squeeze. You two left Sam and you pulled Peter into a hallway off the ballroom that was eerily empty and ten degrees cooler.

You sighed as you leaned against the wall and closed your eyes. The alcohol from the evening making you feel blissfully tipsy. Peter watched you and he couldn’t help but watch your breasts rise and fall with each breath. When you opened your eyes he smiled at you.

“The after party is smaller and basically just the Avenger’s and some other guests. Should be fun.” He said as he leaned his shoulder on the wall next to you.

You nodded, “Awesome.” You paused as you collected your thoughts, “Hey Peter?”

His look encouraged you to go on but you really couldn’t think of anything. Peter’s eyes were so full of respect and love it took your breath away. Your mouth was open but your mind was failing to put words in it. He watched you struggle and he had no idea which direction this was going in.

“I---I don’t remember where I was going with this.” You finally whispered out with a sad look on your face. The moment was ended when the band announced that this was the last dance of the night.

Peter grabbed your hand and gave you a small smile before leading you back into the ballroom and onto the dance floor. This song was very slow and most couples were wrapped up in each other’s arms. You didn’t hesitate to run your hands up his arms and over his shoulders before wrapping around his neck. His hands pulled you closer as they rested on your hips. You took a step forward and pressed yourself against him. Your fingers playing with his hair and you felt his fingers grip you a little tighter when you gave his locks a little tug.

Your head was tucked under his chin and he could feel your warm breath on his neck. He let his hands trace up your sides and he smiled when you hummed at his movements. The music slowly came to an end and most couples separated and clapped but you pulled Peter tighter to you and knew he wasn’t about to let go either.

After a few moments had passed you pulled away from him and smiled. His face was red, he was ready to take off his jacket and tie. He offered you his arm and then you two collected your things and headed off to the after party. No one spoke as you got in the car and drove a few minutes to the new location.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter left his jacket in the car and ripped off his bow tie. He unbuttoned the first couple buttons and you watched his nimble fingers work in the dull light.

“Ready?” He asked as he smiled and then he crawled over you to get out on your side and help you down. As you entered you were surprised at the large group of people inside. It was nice though, it allowed both of you to relax. This venue was much less fancy. It was a whole bar rented out for the night and just for the team. It was practically a dive bar with vinyl booths and pool tables and a dance floor. The music here was different, it was fast and loud.

Once Tony arrived, shots were lined up and multiple people took turns downing some liquid with an Avenger. You cheered as Peter did a shot with Tony and then he cheered when you did one with Nat and Wanda. Now you were a few drinks in and feeling almost completely drunk.

Water was passed around and then a fun song came on. Peter saw your face light up and knew you needed to dance. He helped you off a bar stool and then you two hit the dance floor. The moves you had were horrible but it was okay because Peter wasn’t a great dancer either. Others soon joined you and the two of you were pressed closer together.

You managed to make your way out of the crowd and slide into a booth. Peter soon joined you by falling into the seat across from you.

“Having fun?” You asked as he propped his head up on his hands. He gave you a goofy grin and nodded. You nodded too. Under the table your foot nudged at his shin and he let it go the first time but soon you were basically stroking your foot up and down his leg. He lifted one eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

You gave him a confused look but it was paired with a hidden smile and he knew you were lying when you said, “What do you mean Petey?”

You slammed your hands down on the table with the song from Dirty Dancing came on. Peter’s smile was wide. “You didn’t!” You cried. While you were in the bathroom earlier he asked the DJ to play the song at some point in the night. He knew you would love it. He got up and held out his hand, “Nobody puts baby in a corner.”

He laughed when you jumped up and rushed to the dance floor. You turned around and crooked your finger at him and then when he was close enough you positioned the two of you like the characters from the movie. You were smiling so wide he barely noticed you start to move and pull his arms tighter around you. You were too into the dancing that you didn’t notice the people watching you as you turned around and pressed your back to him and ran your hand through his hair.

Peter was super into this, he was feeling the music and he loved the way you felt in his arms. He spun you out a couple times and when you came back and looked in his eyes he saw absolute joy.

You let out a giggle when he dipped you suddenly and you kicked your leg out in a dramatic fashion. When he pulled you up he pressed you against his leg and the two of you moved in a grinding circular motion. His one arm was wrapped tightly around you while the other hung relaxed on his other side. You closed your eyes and let out a small groan that Peter heard loud and clear. Your hands clutched at his shoulders as you ground down on his thigh. Your head fell back and he pressed his face into your neck.

The song was coming to an end but neither of you moved from this position. Your hand held his neck and when you opened your eyes he was watching your face with pupils dilated so much his eyes looked black. Your mouth hung open as you both continued and a new song started. His eyes darted from your eyes to you lips. Just as you were about to tell him to kiss you there was a loud cheer and clapping from the other people who had been watching you.

Loud whoops and whistles bounced around the room as you two straightened and you hid your face in Peter’s chest. He was smiling at everyone who was giving him a thumbs up. You were panting from either the dancing or the arousal but either way he helped you sit down on a bar stool and got you a glass of water.

“That was so hot!” You gasped as you finished your water and looked at a sweaty Peter. He nodded, “Crazy hot.”

You thought about it, “I’ve never done that with someone.” He looked surprised, “Really?”

You shook your head, “It’s my favorite movie and a literal dream to dance like that.” You made eye contact, “I’m glad I did it with you.” He blushed as he smiled.

A few people came over and commented on your dancing. You were only slightly embarrassed, mostly you were proud that you two didn’t just fall right on your face. Steve came over and clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

He held up his drink, “Glad to see you told her how you feel Parker.” Steve was beaming at the young man who suddenly turned pale and his eye’s widened. You cocked your head and smiled at Peter. You batted your lashes and then looked up at Steve.

“Told me what Steve?” You asked in a sweet voice. You had never seen a man turn red so fast, he put on a confused face and then mumbled out some words before quickly rushing off.

Peter wasn’t looking at you. He was hoping you were too drunk to keep track of conversations. You tugged on his rolled up sleeve and he frowned when he looked at you. Your fingers gripped the fabric of his, now wrinkled, white shirt and you pulled him closer to you. He was standing between your legs and his hands hovered over your thighs. Peter was trying to gauge your reaction.

“Kiss me.” The words were quiet and you were worried you didn’t even say them out loud. Peter wasn’t even sure if you had said them he just leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. His hands fell to your thighs and your hands released his shirt to wrap around him and pull him closer to you.

You traced his lips with your tongue and he granted you access. It was a long and sloppy kiss but it was also really nice. He pulled away and looked at you. You had a blissful look on your face and your fingers went up to touch your swollen lips. You smiled and then met his gaze.

Peter watched your eyes darken and he let you pull him onto the dance floor. This dance was all touching and feeling. Your hands ran all over his body and he rubbed anything he could reach. You two were lost in each other and when he kissed your neck you let out a soft moan. While he sucked dark marks along your neck his hands found their way to your ass.

This was a different Peter than you’d seen. He was bolder and rougher. You opened your eyes to see a few faces watching you two grope each other on the dance floor. Specifically you saw Stark with his arms crossed and his lips pursed. You let out a laugh and he pulled away from your neck to give you a questioning look.

“Let’s get out of here. My place or yours?” You asked as your fingers tapped down his chest. He took a deep breath and then grabbed your hand. He pulled you out of there in seconds, without saying goodbye to anyone. You were helped into the car and then he clambered in. He asked the driver to take him to his place and then he sat back in the seat.

You knew it would only take a few minutes to get there but you couldn’t wait. Throwing yourself at him, you straddled his lap as best you could in your dress. Peter laughed as you struggled to hitch your dress up enough for you to get comfortable. He stopped laughing when you pressed yourself against him and started kissing him deeply.

His hands ran along your back and he could feel your rocking movements. You felt as if all your sexual tension over the years had built up and now was being released all at once. When the driver cleared his throat to announce your arrival you pulled back and climbed off him. Peter let out a sigh and grabbed his jacket and tie before getting out of the car. He thanked the driver and then turned to you.

You looked warm and disheveled but he thought you looked beautiful. He grabbed your hand and you two ran inside. You bit your lip when you saw him hold his jacket in front of the tent forming in his pants. You did that, you made him feel that way. It was so hot.

Peter opened the door to his place and you went straight for the couch. He watched you flop down and rip your shoes off. You laid down and covered your face with your hands. He tossed his jacket onto a chair and toed off his shoes.

He came over and looked down at you. His smile was wide as he looked up and down your body. You flinched when you felt his fingers tickle your exposed shin, they trailed up your leg and dragged your dress up with them. You pulled your hands away and looked up at him, his fingers were tracing patterns along your thigh but he was staring at your face.

“You’re so sexy.” He whispered out when your eyes met. Your hand reached out and grabbed his. He took the hint and crawled on top of you. You pressed kisses all over his face and he laughed when you muttered, “I could kiss you all day.”

His hands messaged your breasts through your dress and he loved the way you sighed and pressed yourself against his touch. One hand dragged up your leg. You tugged on his hair to get his attention.

“Peter.” You whimpered out until he looked at you, “I need you to touch me Peter.” His hand slipped up your skirt until his fingers traced the edge of your underwear. He smiled, “Where?”

You let out a huff and bucked your hips. He chuckled a little before letting his fingers lightly pass over your panties. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as he teased you. It was nice but you were not up for slow and steady. In an unknown way you managed to flip the two of you so he was sitting up on the couch and you were once again straddling him.

His eyes widened as you started grinding yourself against him and you let your head fall back and a moan escape. You pressed your face into his neck and he hissed when you bit his soft flesh. Your tongue soothed the sting. Peter’s hands were helping to guide your hips in their repetitive motions. You let out gasps and groans as the friction pulled your closer to your orgasm.

Your hands framed his face as you sat back and looked into his eyes. “Peter I need you. We can do slow tomorrow. Right now I need you to fuck me.” Your voice was even and quiet. Peter’s eyes widened, “There’s going to be a tomorrow?” You rolled your eyes, “Peter!” He just nodded as he refocused and asked, “Where do you want me to fuck you?”

You jumped up off of him and grabbed his hand. You led him to his own bedroom. He was tugging off his socks and shirt. You watched him quickly strip down to just his boxers. He looked over at you and blushed as your eyes trailed over his body.

Before he could take a step closer to you, you reached around and unzipped your dress and let it fall from your body. Your underwear wasn’t super fancy and definitely not the sexiest that you owned but the way he was looking at you made you feel like the most beautiful creature on earth.

“You’re so beautiful.” Peter whispered as he took a step towards you and his hands ran over your hips. You were worried this was going to slow him down but he reached back and unclasped your bra with nimble fingers. It fell to your feet and his eyes studied your breasts as his hands reached up and pressed them together. He glanced at you briefly before leaning down and kissing the soft flesh. His hands were warm and large and you closed your eyes and he littered kisses over your breasts. His tongue flicked a nipple and you hummed as he wrapped his lips around one.

He pulled himself away and you smiled at his wet swollen lips. His fingers hooked into the waistband of your underwear and you nodded slightly to let him know he had permission. He didn’t move though, his eyes trailed back down to your breasts and he couldn’t help but press his face against them while letting out a groan.

“I’m going to need a whole night to truly appreciate these breasts.” He mumbled against them and you laughed and cradled his head. He stood up and looked at you, “But I need to fuck you right now.” His fingers ripped your panties down your legs and you stepped out of them. He pulled you in for a kiss and backed you up to the bed. He helped you lay down while he pressed kisses on various parts of your body.

Peter pushed his boxers down and you watched his dick stand proudly. You licked your lips and then furrowed your brow as you tried to decide if you were ready for it. He grabbed your hand, “Hey, everything okay?” You smiled and then giggled a little, “That’s a nice dick Peter.”

He laughed then grabbed a condom from his dresser. When he turned back to you and saw you fingering yourself he let out a groan. He jumped on the bed and quickly replaced your hand. Your words encouraged him as he added another finger and watched you quickly start to come undone. You grabbed his arm and stopped him, “Now. I want to cum on your cock.”

You handed him the condom that had been tossed onto the bed and he rolled it on. He slowly pressed the tip of his dick into you and you let out a gasp.

“Fuck, you feel so good Y/N. So tight.” Peter grunted out as he slowly inched his way into you. Once he was fully inside you he waited for you to adjust. He felt your walls clench and he groaned into your shoulder when you started to move your hips a little.

He kissed you as he pulled out then snapped his hips back. Neither of you wanted to go slow right now, and so he built up the pace quickly. You were moaning his name and he was grunting yours. Your hands were all over his body as he slammed into you over and over again. He held himself up with his arm so he could watch your face as he used his other hand to press against your clit.

You let out a gasp and your eyes snapped open when he did that. “Cum for me.” He hissed as he watched your face and body react to his actions. Your mouth opened in a strangled cry as you came. Peter could feel your whole body shutter and it felt so good. His hand left your clit and he focused on finding his release. You ran your hands through his hair and through pants begged him to cum for you.

With a few hard thrusts and his face buried in your shoulder he came. His gravely voice groaning your name as he felt his release. You stroked his back and tried to catch your breath as he rested on you. He was lightly kissing your collarbone as he shifted and slid out of you and moved to lie next to you.

The two of you laid there, both trying to regulate your breathing, staring at the ceiling. Your fingers found his in the sheets and you gave his hand a squeeze. He looked over at you and gave you a boyish smile. You rolled over and cuddled up to him. He let out a sigh of contentment as you ran your hand up and down his torso.

In the dark you asked, “Peter?” He hummed in response. “This isn’t a one time thing. At least I don’t want it to be.” You craned your neck so you could look at him, he looked concerned as he gazed down at you.

“I really like you Y/N. I want this to be a thing. I want a relationship with you.” His voice was quiet and his arms tightened around you. You smiled and crawled up so you could kiss him. He smiled into the kiss and you sighed as you pulled away, “Good, because we need to do that again. That was great!” You laughed as you traced your finger along his jaw line and looked down at him. He nodded in agreement before pulling you down to kiss him again.

Peter pouted when you rolled away and got out of bed. You chuckled lightly as you looked for something to put on quickly to run to the bathroom. Snatching one of his oversized t-shirts you slipped your underwear on and headed to the bathroom. While you were gone he got up and disposed of the condom and then put his boxers back on. You opened the bathroom door to see him standing outside waiting.

“My turn.” He smiled as he kissed your forehead and then shut the door to the bathroom. He found you curled up in his bed with a smile on your face. His body wrapped around yours.

“I’m really glad you came out with me tonight.” Peter spoke softly into your hair as he kissed the top of your head. You agreed, “Me too.” Your eyes closed and he could sense you drifting off to sleep. In the quiet darkness he whispered, “Good night Y/N.”

“Good night Peter.” You sighed out as you fell asleep. He fell asleep with a grin on his face and his girl in his arms.


End file.
